


Phryne and her men

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love, Love affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: Love affairs are the real only education in life.Marlene DietrichThat's only a Fanvid.





	Phryne and her men

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about it a lot, to publish it or not. But here is my new work. :)


End file.
